


Process Failure - Paint Pot (Im)Perfect

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [9]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Admiral Miles Naismith fires off another informative suggestion to the Cetagandans....





	Process Failure - Paint Pot (Im)Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["He was NEVER a Bloody Courier Officer!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943384) by [RogerStenning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerStenning/pseuds/RogerStenning). 



From: Admiral Miles Naismith  
Commander, Dendarri Mercenary Fleet Corporation  
miles.naismith.Admiral@Dendarii.Merc.Whole

CC: Cetagandan Military Supply Bureau  
Cosmetology subdivision  
Cetagandan.Military.Supply@Eta.Ceta.mil

To whosoever in charge:

Recently, several of your ' secret ' operatives have tried to join the Dendarii Mercenaries; as replacements for our recent losses. The idea seemed to be that a once in the ranks, they could start a sabotage effort that would cripple the fleet, and lay it open to assault by your forces.

This is a decent idea; any mildly awake Ensign should be able to propose and promote this notion when superiors seem to be baffled at how to wage war on an organization that's competently run. A fully coherent Ensign would specify that the agents sent to do this would be scrubbed clean of any and all marks or traits that would tip the targeted force to the actual origin of the ' new ' recruits.

That this idea wasn't followed, in the case at hand, is both amusing and puzzling. The recent ' Recruits ' from your ' Secret ' security force were identified by Fleet security within two hours of their initial processing exam. 

WHAT IDIOT ALLOWED THEM TO CARRY POTS OF MIL-SPEC OFFICIAL ISSUE FACE PAINTS WHEN ON A SECRET MISSION!!!

I mean, I know you're getting desperate, but this will make every spymaster in the Nexus roll on the floor laughing!!!

I did pay the (rejected) recruits a pro-rated days' pay for the time they spent during processing. They were allowed to keep the pots of facepaint.

(laughing)

Admiral Miles Naismith,  
(Want to see my bright and shiny new Marilacan Medal? It's GREEN!)  
Dendarii Fleet Corporation  
"Daring Rescues a specialty!"

PS: By the way; Who makes those for you? We occasionally need such for camouflage; and I have a request on my desk to order new colorant kits. Who might I address to inquire? We won't be ordering the quantity the Ceta military usually does; but it'd be a month's production, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Simon, Aral, and Gregor enjoyed this message.....
> 
> The infiltrators weren't detected by the face paint pots; but by other means; but when you want to be snarky.....
> 
> [Thanks to RogerStenning for the description of the Marilacan medal.]


End file.
